


Fate

by louisethatcher5



Series: Plasma One Shots [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Kai wakes up one morning to see Jay stood in his room. He's a little weirded out at first but things just start getting even weirder and Kai finds himself falling for the blue ninja.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Plasma One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157756
Kudos: 11





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> -This is set after s13  
> -Each team member has their own bedroom on the Destiny's Bounty

It was a warm, sunny morning in the land of Ninjago. The trees were swaying in the wind, the birds were chirping and there was complete quiet for once.

The ninja had just finished their adventure in Shintaro and were heading off to find something else to do and travel their home, hoping to find out more about the mysterious places they hadn't yet visited.

It had been a week since they had set off and it was a lot more fun than they had ever imagined. They'd seen creatures they had never seen before, met people they never would have met, and discovered new cultures that was beyond anything they could ever imagine. It was brilliant.

But the ninja who was enjoying it the most was Kai. Sure, the humidity in some areas wasn't great for his hair, but he did love a good adventure and being away from home was actually quite exciting. He loved being with his friends and his sister the most though.

They all really deserved a break and it was about time they had gotten to do something as a group again considering how many times they had all been split apart in the last few missions. It was time for a change. A good change.

Sleeping in was one of Kai's favourite things. He rarely got to do it back at the Monastery but now it was peaceful and calm, just how he wanted it to be. 

It was now around 10am, the usual time where he'd wake up. By now, the rest of the team would be awake, but he knew they wouldn't bother him for a little while just yet. Kai turned over in the warm and comfy bed, facing the wall. He opened his eyes a little, peering at the sun beam on the crimson wall. He yawned, stretched his arms and turned back over, almost jumping out of his skin as he spotted someone stood in the middle of the room, staring at him. 

The fire ninja sat up, squinting, and trying to get used to the change in lighting. After a few moments, he managed to make out who it was, confused as to why they were stood there.

"Jay, what the heck are you doing in my room?!" Kai exclaimed croakily.

"You're finally awake," He smiled sweetly.

"How long have you been stood there?" Kai questioned, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Oh... not long," Jay shrugged, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait?" Kai asked, rubbing his eyes, "I've literally just woken up."

"I know," He smiled.

"Okay..." Kai muttered awkwardly, "Well... uh... do you mind, y'know, leaving?" 

"Leaving?" Jay frowned, "Leaving where?"

"Uh... my room..?" He questioned, a look of concern on his face.

The master of fire was quite weirded out and confused rather than scared. Jay didn't usually do this kind of stuff, at least not to him. Maybe Nya or Cole, but definitely not him. The master of lightning never seemed to pay much attention to Kai and usually tried to stay out of his way unless it was something to do with Nya. But to find him stood in the middle of his room was.. very strange... 

"Oh..." Jay glanced down awkwardly, "But I still need to talk to you."

Kai groaned and got off the bed, shivering as his bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. He headed over to Jay and began shoving him towards the closed door.

"Okay, time for you to leave," Kai told him.

"That's a little rude, don't ya think?" Jay stated.

"This is my room," Kai rolled his eyes, "Now get out."

Jay stopped still, trying his best to stay where he was when Kai was pushing him. After a few moments, Jay managed to fight Kai's strength and stay in one position as the fire ninja kept trying to push him towards the door.

"Uh... Jay?" Kai frowned, "When did you get so strong all of a sudden?"

"What?" Jay tilted his head slightly.

"Ugh, you really aren't going to leave unless we talk, are you?" Kai sighed.

He shook his head, "Does that mean we can talk now?"

"Fine, but you only get 30 seconds before I start throwing fire balls at you," Kai stormed back to his bed and sat down.

"Great," Jay smiled, "That's all I need."

Jay stood in the middle of the room, staring at Kai with a smile for a moment. Kai felt a little uncomfortable and quite frankly just weirded out. 

"So... you gonna talk or not?" Kai wondered.

"Oh yeah," Jay giggled, "Um... I just... uh... do you believe in fate?" 

"Fate...?" Kai questioned.

"Y'know... when events happen out of someone's control. It's like a sign from the universe," Jay told him.

"Yes, I know what fate is, Jay," Kai rolled his eyes, "I'm just really... confused."

"Why?" Jay frowned.

"Because... I dunno... it's random," Kai shrugged.

"Just answer the question. Do you believe in fate?" Jay repeated himself.

"Yes..?" Kai raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Y'know I never used to believe in fate, especially when I was little. But then I met Nya and-" He began with a smile.

"Don't tell me this is gonna be some soppy love story about you and Nya again," Kai groaned, "I told you I don't care about that stuff anymore. What happens between you and my sister, stays between you and my sister. I don't need to know everything."

"Let me finish," Jay replied, "My whole view on fate changed when I met Nya. She was the girl of my dreams. She was everything I ever needed."

"Was? I think you're using the wrong tense..." Kai muttered awkwardly.

"I'm not. I'm using 'was' because I.. I don't feel that way anymore. I thought all this time fate was telling me to be with her when... it was telling me something completely different. And now I've realised," Jay smiled again.

"What?" Kai frowned, "Wait... did... did you and Nya....? Y'know... break up?"

"No," Jay shook his head, "We're still together."

"I'm really confused," Kai stated, a confused facial expression.

"All this time, fate was leading me in the right direction but I was looking at the wrong person. Or rather... the wrong sibling," Jay smiled again.

Kai froze, "Excuse me?"

"I don't know why it's taken me so long to notice. I've been thinking about it for a while and... it's you that I love. Not Nya," Jay told him, a look of innocence on his face, taking a step forward.

"What?!" Kai exclaimed, "Jay, have you lost your mind?!"

"My heart aches every time I think about you. It hurts that I'm not with you," Jay took another step forward, making Kai even more uncomfortable.

Kai got up off the bed and wandered over to Jay, directing him towards the door.

"You're obviously insane or on drugs or something," Kai told him, pushing him away, "You need some more sleep."

"I don't need sleep, Kai," Jay stopped him, grabbing hold of the fire ninja's arms, "All I need is you."

Kai looked Jay in the eyes, noticing the sparkle in them. He'd never seen him in this way before. Kai thought he was crazy but the look on his face was telling him otherwise. Jay looked so... so in love with him and it was mad. It was so so mad yet Kai couldn't take his eyes off of him. This side of Jay was... was something he'd never seen before and he couldn't lie, it was addicting. 

But he'd never thought of Jay in that way. Sure, there had been a few times in the past where for a brief moment, he thought he'd felt something, but Kai had never ever felt like that towards a guy before, especially not his sister's boyfriend. He loved Nya so much and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But she really had chosen someone fantastic and only now was Kai realising it.

Everything in the past was flooding back to him. All those times where he had called Jay annoying for making terrible jokes, all those times where he had shoved him for being in the way, all those times where he had made fun of Jay for just being... Jay... he'd never taken into consideration why he had done it. He had never taken into consideration how much of a great person he was.

And now he was only just realising how perfect he was. His hair, his freckles, his eyes... No. There was no way.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Jay questioned, "Love isn't random, Kai. The universe decides who is perfect for each other. This is fate. We are fate."

Kai so badly wanted to push him away, tell him he was losing his mind, and wanting to forget all of it ever happened, yet he just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to push the lightning ninja away. Something was stopping him. Was it his mind playing tricks with him or was it fate? 

"You're everything I've ever wanted, Kai," Jay told him, a smile on his lips.

Maybe Jay wasn't crazy after all. Maybe Kai was the crazy one. There was no way he was gathering feelings for his sister's boyfriend. He loved Nya; she was the most important person to him. He couldn't hurt her like this. But... but the way the red ninja felt towards this jokester wasn't normal and something had to be done about it.

Kai was sick of doing things for his sister. He was sick of putting her before himself. Now it was time to think about someone other than her. Yeah, it may not have been right, but it definitely felt like universe was trying to tell him something.

"I will do anything to make you believe me, Kai. I just want you to be mine," Jay continued to persuade him.

His heart melted more and more with every time Jay said his name. Why had he been so horrible to him before? Because he wanted to protect Nya? He wanted to make sure she was in good hands? Maybe it was because he thought he would lose her? Or... maybe it was because he was... jealous?

"Jay, I-" Kai began, his heart racing.

Without a second thought, Kai raised his hand and put it behind Jay's head, pulling him forward. He pressed his lips against the boy's and closed his eyes, enjoying every second. 

Kai's eyes shot open as he sat up in the bed, almost hitting his head on the bed frame. His forehead was sweaty, as were his palms. He looked around the room, slightly panicked.

What had just happened?

Kai looked over at the window, spotting the sun shining through the curtains. Was it morning already?

But no matter how hard Kai tried to remember, his only memory of yesterday was he and Jay talking. Had he really forgotten an entire day? Or had he spent the whole day with Jay? 

Was he going crazy?

Why didn't he remember it?

Maybe something had happened to make him lose his memory?

He needed answers. So he got out of bed, put on a red hoodie, and wandered down the corridor. He followed the voices of his fellow teammates to the kitchen, where everyone was eating and chatting.

He stopped in the doorway with a frown on his face. They all glanced over at him with smiles.

"Hey Kai," Lloyd greeted him.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kai was even more confused than ever. He looked over at Jay, who looked pretty confused too. 

"What happened yesterday?" Kai questioned.

"What do you mean?" Zane frowned.

"We visited Cole's dad," Jay stated as Cole nodded.

"No, that was Sunday," Kai replied.

"Yeah and Sunday was yesterday..." Jay responded awkwardly.

"What?" Kai looked down at the ground.

"Kai, are you okay?" Nya raised an eyebrow.

Were they messing with his head? Were they trying to trick him? Maybe Jay had a surprise for him? Or was he really going insane?

"Did you fall and hit your head or something?" Cole questioned.

"Yeah... maybe..." Kai muttered.

He definitely had fallen alright... But none of this was making sense. Had it all been just.. a dream?

"Jay," He glanced up, "Do you love Nya?"

Jay smiled, "Of course I do. I love her more than anything."

How could he be so stupid as to believe Jay would ever actually love him? Yes, the universe was trying to tell him something, but it definitely wasn't that Jay liked him. But more of, he liked Jay. But what would he do now?

It had all been a stupid dream. A stupid, torturous dream. 

"Kai...?" Nya frowned.

"Did something happen to you?" Lloyd wondered, a concerned tone of voice.

"No, it doesn't matter, it was just a stupid dream," He huffed and stormed back to his room, leaving the rest of the team confused.

Why did his mind decide to trick him with something like this? Now he had real feelings for his sister's boyfriends and there was nothing he could do about it.

Wait...

Was he thinking correctly?

He... liked Jay? 

Kai liked Jay.

Jay of all people.

He just hoped it would go away soon other wise he would be in serious trouble...


End file.
